Blake Goes to Jail (1981)
Plot Overview The police are at the mansion questioning everyone. Blake refuses to go with them because he states it was an accident. Also, he won't go until he sees Krystle. And, there she arrives (she has just heard about the accident) to support her husband. The two embrace. Blake is led out in handcuffs as the press awaits outside. Down at the station, Blake learns that the prosecution is going for first degree murder. The killing was pre-meditated. Had it been manslaughter - an accident, as Blake claims - he would just get probation. Blake wants Andrew to call in some favors to get the charges dropped. Steven is devastated by Ted's death. He and Fallon attend Ted's funeral in North Dakota. Ted's family want nothing to do with Steven - something he understands well. Two months after, Blake is standing trial for First Degree Murder. Jake Dunham, the Deputy D.A., is going to use this trial as a stepping stone to the governor's mansion. Andrew will try to prove Blake wanted to "protect" Steven from Ted Dinard's flirtatious propositions as he was on the road to "recovery". When Blake saw Ted hugging his son, it made him angry, but the death was just an accident. In response, the State is going to show that Steven was not seduced into the homosexual lifestyle and calls Ed Cleeves to testify that he saw Steven and Ted holding hands and being "gays". Claudia tells Matthew that Steven is not entirely gay. Matthew wonders how she knows. Claudia plays it off that Steven told her during casual conversation. Andrew would like to call Claudia to the witness stand but Blake refuses to see her testify. He pretends it is because he does not want to traumatize her, but what upsets him is that if Claudia admits to an affair with Steven, it will ruin her marriage to Matthew and Matthew can make a play for Krystle. But for the moment the State puts on its case. Jeannette testifies that Blake was enraged when he found out that Ted was in Steven's room. Blake also said, "I'll kill him". This revelation is not good for Blake but Fallon will help her father out by perjuring herself. Fallon testifies that Ted lunged at Blake and then when Ted took a step back, he tripped on a box and hit his head. When Dunham asks her why she did not tell the police that, Fallon answers she was just confused. In the meantime, the Denver-Carrington Board of Directors are reunited and ready to block a loan Blake wants to take out. It is pretty easy to do since he is on trial. Blake has a secret weapon though - Krystle. Blake gets Krystle to run the Board meeting and put its members in its place. In court, Steven testifies that Blake pushed Ted and that Ted was not doing anything. The Deputy D.A. objects that his testimony contradicts Fallon's. Steven has an answer to this dilemma : Fallon was lying. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Al Corley ... Steven Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Wayne Northrop ... Michael Culhane * Katy Kurtzman ... Lindsay Blaisdel (credit only) * Dale Robertson ... Walter Lankershim (credit only) * Bo Hopkins ... Matthew Blaisdel rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Peter Mark Richman ... Andrew Laird * Brian Dennehy ... D.A. Jake Dunham * Lloyd Haynes ... Judge Horatio Quinlan * Paul Jenkins ... Ed * Lee Bergere ... Joseph Anders * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins * Colby Chester ... Bill * Eugene Peterson ... Natale uncredited cast members: * Frank Dent ... Fargo Post photographer * Monty Jordan ... Prison Guard #2 * George Skaff ... Wells Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Philip L. Parslow .... producer * Ed Ledding .... associate producer Original Music by * Peter T. Myers Cinematography by * Richard L. Rawlings Film Editing by * Dick Darling Casting by * Gary Shaffer Art Direction by * John E. Chilberg II * Paul Sylos Set Decoration by * Brock Broughton Costume Design by * Nolan Miller Makeup Department * Pete Altobelli .... makeup artist * Jane Aull .... makeup artist * Cherie .... hair stylist * Robin LaVigne .... makeup artist Production Management * Don Hall .... post-production supervisor * Norman Henry .... executive production manager * Al Kraus .... supervising production manager * Edward Ledding .... unit production manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director * Ralph Ferrin .... first assistant director * Jefferson Kibbee .... second assistant director Art Department * Gordon Kirschbaum .... supervising construction coordinator * John Sutton .... construction coordinator * Jerry Swift .... property master * Ron Greenwood .... props (uncredited) * Mark Rich .... props (uncredited) Sound Department * Michael Mekjian .... sound mixer * Robert Nichols II .... sound recordist (uncredited) Special Effects by * Frank Van Leeuwen .... special effects Stunts * Jimmy Nickerson .... stunt coordinator * Ronnie Rondell Jr. .... supervising stunt coordinator * Monty Jordan .... stunt performer (uncredited) Camera and Electrical Department * Robert E. Dawes Jr. .... camera operator (uncredited) * Marty Dobkousky .... grip (uncredited) * Scott Hamilton .... still photographer: publicity stills (uncredited) * Jon Mentzer .... gaffer (uncredited) * Ernie Reed .... camera operator: second camera (uncredited) Costume and Wardrobe Department * Jay Caplan .... costumer: men * Charlotte Iwata .... costumer: women Editorial Department * Michael S. McLean .... supervising film editor * Arnold Baker .... assistant post-production supervisor (uncredited) Music Department * Bill Conti .... composer: theme music * Rocky Moriana .... music supervisor Transportation Department * Stanley Storc .... driver (uncredited) Other crew * Edward DeBlasio .... executive story editor * Robert Gary .... script supervisor * Phil Norman .... Title designer * Edward J. Duffy ... location manager (uncredited) * Jan Nuuhiwa .... stand in: Linda Evans (uncredited) Info Alert * This episode aired three weeks after the previous episode. On March 30, 1981 ABC aired the 53rd Annual Academy Awards telecast. On April 6, 1981, ABC aired "Masada" (mini-series - part 2 of 2). Production details * Filming locations: 20th Century Fox studios. * Deleted scenes : Blake is photographed after his arrest; Claudia watches the trial at home; the medical examiner is questioned by Andrew; Jeanette is questioned by Andrew. * Shortened scene : Blake talks a little bit longer with the members of the board. * Trivia: Wayne Northrop has only two words in this episode : "Yes, sir". Quotes * Andrew Laird : Blake, I'm gonna spell it out for you, okay? You've stepped on a lot of political toes. You've supported a lot of the wrong people in political campaigns. You passed out a hell of a lot of money to causes resented by a hell of a lot of people. And they've been sitting around just waiting for a chance like this. To watch Blake Carrington go under. * Fallon Carrington Colby : What's going on in there, Steven? Steven Carrington : They're selecting a jury of his peers. Fallon Carrington Colby : Oh, that's a joke. Who are they to judge Blake Carrington? * Krystle Carrington : Blake, I can't do that, I can't go to that meeting. Blake Carrington : You've got to. The Sharks are beginning to circle and they think that I'm weak enough so that they can slip in anc chew me up, but you're going to stop them. * Jake Dunham : Mr. Blake Carrington...has been charged with murder. * Jake Dunham : And how did you meet? Steven Carrington : We were at a party. Jake Dunham : What kind of a party? Steven Carrington : I - I don't understand the question. Jake Dunham : Well, was it a gay party? Gay, not as in happy, but as in homosexual. [audience members laugh uproariously] The intent of the question was not to amuse! The intent was to get a direct answer from the witness! Steven Carrington : No! It was not a gay party in either of those senses It was after an art gallery opening. And, and we both just happened to be there.